


Surprise

by azure7539



Series: Azure's 007 Fest 2019 [21]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 007 Fest, 007 Fest 2019, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-29 00:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure7539/pseuds/azure7539
Summary: Bond likes surprising Q, just a bit.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [christinefromsherwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/gifts).

> **[christinefromsherwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood) requested:** _“az: since he’s been away a lot and has ended up missing his cats a lot, Q has installed a pet watching camera in his apartment… he’s very surprised by what he sees when he turns it on during lunch break the next day. 007 - the pesky agent - is, after all, supposed to be in Nigeria (and no, I can hear you thinking, you angst demon, this is a fluffy fic, Bond is not Q’s flat bleeding out or something, this is a sweet prompt)”_

“Why didn’t you contact me?”

In retrospect, saying that first thing upon coming home wasn’t the most polite thing he’d ever done, but then again, Q had never given a damn about manners and etiquette anyway. Not when Bond had gone missing the last day or so and hadn’t bothered checking back in, the bastard.

Said bastard was currently blinking at him for his mini outburst, hand momentarily stopping midair before casually resuming their duty of stroking Sam the cat.

“Welcome home,” Bond said, like the last words that had flown past Q’s mouth hadn’t meant anything at all, an amused glint glimmering in his eyes as the cats hopped down from the sofa and his lap to saunter over and greet Q. Q, their actual owner.

But yes, Bond was supposed to still be in Nigeria, but, obviously, that wasn’t the case with him lounging in Q’s living room like this. After going off the grid for _two damn days_.

“I didn’t tell you that your Smart Blood needed renewing for you to use it against me,” Q grumbled, kicking off his shoes and patting his cats as they wound around his legs.

Bond finally began to get up now, and judging from the somewhat slow and careful way he was doing it, the man had gotten a bit of a bruised back.

_Serves you right_, Q thought, even as a lance of worry and pity nibbled at the pit of his stomach. 

But Bond muscled through it, because he always did, and came to sidle next to Q, a suggestive quirk to his lips. “I wanted to surprise you.” 

Q stopped himself short of rolling his eyes and scoffed. “I can see—”

“There’s semifreddo in the fridge,” Bond continued, voice low and soft, and it was Q’s turn to pause this time as he arched a questioning eyebrow at this incorrigible man. “You didn’t think I’d forget our anniversary, did you?”

Q looked away so quickly, he was surprised he didn’t strain his eyes, mind flashing to the discreet present box that he still carried right in his knapsack.

“I hate you,” Q said finally with sighing huff of breath as he turned back to face Bond and leant in to kiss him on the lips.

“Sure you do,” Bond murmured and smiled into the kiss.

“You’d better had something better than just homemade semifreddo,” Q continued, pulling Bond closer with both hands on his hip bones, gentle enough that it wouldn’t disturb any prominent injuries. 

Okay but, semifreddo when it was as hot as Satan’s armpit out there?

Not a bad idea.

“We shall see, won’t we?” 


End file.
